Jak ja kocham gotować...
Stars vs. Losers Odcinek 8 Chris ogląda czasopismo i siedzi w jacuzzi w Willi Zwycięzców Chris: Jak to pięknie. Cóż. Beth nie ma! Żyć nie umierać! A ostatnio w Star's vs. Losers... Uczestnicy przeżyli horror zafundowany im przez uczestnika z Totalnej Porażki: Wiejskiej Legendy! Moreno i Brooke zadebiutowali w programie. W czym ta druga zadebiutowała dzięki Moreno odbierając mi tym samym całego jednego sługusa! Skandal co nie? Jeszcze na dodatek chyba będzie wielki romans! Courtney została rzucona na pożarcie bestii i tak zaszła daleko... nie sądzicie? Willa musiała przejść gruntowny remont, a również Beth nie pojawiła się od ostatniego odcinka... ale to Arthur i Vera o dziwo wygrali zadanie! Tak. Parka Stars vs. Losers wygrała zadanie. Zapewnili tym sobie kolejne zwycięstwo dla Gwiazd. Nikt nie odpadł dzięki Moreno... niech tylko wyjdą ploty, że się go boję... Kto odpadnie jako kolejny? Oglądajcie kolejny odcinek Stars vs. Losers! Opening zainspirowany openingiem z 18 cyklu America's Next Top Model ANTM Cycle 18 Opening Parę napisów. Przewijają się loga I Love Money, In The Sea, The Shoping Time, My Small Restaurant i Around The World. Chris je wypycha i robi miejsce na logo Stars vs. Losers. Po chwili wypychają go ludzie z drużyny Zwycięzców. Arthur trzyma logo drużyny. Po czym zostaje wypchnięty przez Heather, która chciała się pokazać, Alejandro podchodzi do kamery i wysyła pocałunek, po czym rzuca się na niego Aminet. Na koniec przerażone na pobojowisko wchodzą Agata i Sadie. Następnie wszyscy zwycięzcy zostali wypchnięci przez Gwiazdy. Courtney przepycha się do kamery. Następnie Ivan rzuca razem z Moreno, Owenem w stronę kamery. Bridgette podchodzi do kamery z logiem drużyny, po czym wypycha ją Vera, która wysyła pocałunek do widzów. Venus podchodzi do kamery, a za chwile od niej odchodzi ustępując miejsce Lindsay z Philipem. Później wypychają ich ludzie z drużyny Loserów. Tyler biegnie do kamery z logiem drużyny, potyka się. Przechodzi po nim Noah, który zaprasza do siebie Atlanthe. Po czym odchodzą. Aaron i Kathy podnoszą Tylera i wynoszą go. Katie trzyma zdjęcie Sadie i płaczę, po chwili do kamery podchodzi Rick ze zdjęciem Very. Również płaczę. Na koniec Cody wzrusza ramionami i odchodzi. Po nich przychodzą Brooke i Duncan, ale zostają wyrzuceni przez Chrisa. Po czym pojawia się napis Stars vs. Losers. Barak Łamag 120px Moreno siedzi w wielkim wygodnym tronie, a sok podaje mu zauroczona nim Katie Moreno: Dziękuje kochana... Katie: Proszę... (pokój zwierzeń)Moreno: Wiem, że dziewczyny wprost padają mi w ramiona. Mam pieniądze, władzę. Co jeszcze potrzeba mafiozo do życia? Oczywiście poza górą wielbicielek i służącego. Chris. Do zostawiam dla ciebie. Moreno zaczął pić soczek Katie: Smakuje ci? Moreno: Nie mógł bym wymarzyć sobie lepszego! Katie: Dziękuje. koło tronu Moreno przechodzi Heather Moreno: A ty nie złożysz mi czegoś? Heather: Ty sobie kpisz, prawda?! Moreno: Nie. Możesz przynieść mi te maślane bułeczki... Heather: Yyy... nie? (pokój zwierzeń)Heather: Czy ten idiota Moreno ma chyba nadzieje, że najwspanialsza dziewczyna czyli ja, będę mu usługiwała! Prędzej pomogła bym Courtney to wygrać niż podać cokolwiek Moreno... Moreno: Nic? Heather: Nie! Katie: Nie przejmuj się. Ona nie jest ciebie warta... Tymczasem Kathy i Aaron siedzą sami w kuchni Aaron: Nie uważasz, że bez Katie jest jakoś smutno? Kathy: Tak. Nie ma z kim się śmiać. Nie podoba mi się, że obsesyjnie usługuje Moreno. Aaron: Mnie też nie. Oba jest za dobra dla niego. Kathy: Dokładnie. Ciekawe kiedy to zobaczy. Aaron: Mam nadzieje, że szybko. Jeżeli Katie wpadnie sidła sojuszu z nim, już się nie wypląta. Kathy: Możesz mieć dużo racji. Aaron: Nasza przyjacielska trójka się nawet rozpadła. Kathy: No. Tak samemu nie jest przyjemnie... Noah i Cody rozmawiają po chwili przychodzi do nich Atlantha Atlantha: Hej. Mogę się dosiąść? Noah: Jasne! Noah zrzuca Cody'ego z siedzenia obok niego Cody: Hej... co ty? Nie! (pokój zwierzeń)Cody: A jednak! Noah czuję coś do Atlanthy! Cóż. Od pewnego czasu do podejrzewałem. Gdy Atlantha weszła w sojusz z Heather, Noah stał się jakiś smutny i przygnębiony. Jak zupełnie inny człowiek. Zostawię ich chyba samych... Cody odszedł na chwilę zostawiając Atlanthę i Noah samych Dom Gwiazd 120px Courtney wściekła siedzi w kącie gdy podchodzą do niej Arthur i Vera Arthur: Hej Courtney... nic ci nie jest? Courtney: No na pewno żyję. I na pewno nie z waszej pomocy. Vera: Co... mieliśmy wszyscy odpaść i przegrać? Courtney: Nie... to was miała zjeść ośmiornica, a ja wspaniała miałam to wygrać... Arthur: Tak... jasne... (pokój zwierzeń)Courtney: Zakładam sojusz przeciwko Verze i Arthurowi! Jak oni w ogóle śmieli razem z Chrisem rzucić mnie w sidła ośmiornicy, a sami uciekli. Skandal. Co nie? Oj nie pożyją sobie tutaj... kochane pseudo Gwiazdki... (pokój zwierzeń)Vera: Courtney również zaczyna mnie i Arthura irytować. Nic tylko. Courtney to, Courtney tamto. Nawet jednorożce są bardziej realne niż pokorna i stonowana Courtney! (pokój zwierzeń)Arthur: Za bardzo nie wiem co powiedzieć. Vera wepchnęła mnie tutaj bym powiedział, że nie lubię Courtney... to w sumie prawda, ale co poradzić. Ma już taki charakter i tego nie zmienię. Lindsay i Philip siedzą na tarasie i rozmawiają Lindsay: Dlaczego ten jak mu tam zadebiutował? Philip: Nie wiem... zbytnio mnie to raczej nie interesuje. Lindsay: Mnie też, ale wiesz. On chyba naprawdę podoba się Brooke! Philip: Naprawdę?! Lindsay: Nie mów, że nie widziałeś jak się śmiała, gdy Moreno powiedział, że również zadebiutuje! Philip: Czyżby nowa para? Lindsay: Fajnie by było... nie ma pocałunków teraz... Philip: Prawda? Nudy na pudy! Ciekawe kto to jeszcze ogląda... nad głową Philipa pojawia się licznik z liczbą 0 Lindsay: Ładne! przerywa im Brooke Brooke: Hej wam! Lindsay: Hej... jak się nazywasz. Brooke: Brooke! Nie pamiętasz mnie z TST? Lindsay: Nie... Brooke: Dziewczyna, z którym chodził Alejandro? Lindsay: Aaa! Brooke: Nareszcie... naglę wspaniały zapach rozpościera się w powietrzu. Dobiega on z lasu Las 120px 120px wszyscy zafascynowani zapachem przychodzą do lasu. Niestety nie było tutaj nic znakomitego. Mały grill i Chris, który przy nim stał Chris: Witam was! Tyler: Co tak cudnie pachniało? Chris: Moje perfumy! Myśleliście, że to było to stare mięcho? Zbliżenie na spleśniałe i zielone mięso Heather: O fuj! Chris: Chcecie poznać wasze zadanie? Lindsay: Nie za bardzo... Chris: Jest to pojedynek obrzydliwieństwa. Cody: TO na pewno poprawnie? Chris: Mnie to oceniać? Nie jestem polonistą... Noah: To na czym ma polegać twoje zadanie? Chris: Bardzo proste... wszyscy zasiadacie to tej "smakowitej" uczty. Osoba, która zje najwięcej tego "rarytasu" wygrywa! Courtney: I to tyle? Pff... już wygraliśmy. Oni mają Moreno... Moreno: A ty kochana masz Ivana... wszyscy zasiadają do stołów. W środku lasu znajdują się dwa duże dziesięcioosobowe stoły. W każdym z nim siedzi po dziewięć uczestników z każdej drużyny oddzielnie 120px Vera i Arthur siedzą koło siebie. Vera: Nie sądzisz, że to nie jest zbyt humanitarne? Arthur: Tak! Karmić nas pomyjami? Chris zachodzi ich od tyłu Chris: Uwierzcie mi! Będziecie płakać ze szczęścia, gdy tylko zobaczycie co teraz zjecie! Chris wystawia im coś zielonego, co miało przypominać brokuły, lecz przestało nimi być już bardzo, bardzo, bardzo, bardzo, bardzo dawno temu. Courtney: To w ogóle jest jadalne? Chris: No pewnie.. Chris zasłania gałęziami karetkę Chris: Nie ma powodu, do obaw. Courtney: Mam nadzieje. Moi adwokaci już znają twój numer... (pokój zwierzeń)Courtney: Dzięki wszystkim sprawą przeciw Chrisowi nasi adwokaci zaczęli zakładać rodziny! Moja pani adwokat i adwokat Chrisa zaręczyli się zaraz po 15 sprawie! Teraz mają domek na wsi, psa i trójkę dzieci... i koniec kariery! Bridgette: To nie jest... Bridgette zwymiotowała na stół. Z łamag zwymiotowali Noah, Atlantha i Aaron Brooke: To jest koszmarne! Lindsay: Wiem o tym! obie zwymiotowały Philip: Gotowe! Ivan: Gotowe! Arthur i Vera: Gotowe! Courtney: ... Gotowe! Chris sprawdza wszystko Chris: Zadziwiliście mnie, ale wasza piątka przeszła tą rundę. Dalej mamy remis. O zwycięstwo dalej walczy dziesięciu uczestników. 120px Katie siedzi zniesmaczona obok Moreno. Katie: Nie czuję się za dobrze. Moreno: Nie smakowały ci porcje? Katie: Nie.. Kathy i Cody zmierzyli ich wzrokiem. Oboje wiedzieli, że coś knują. Jednak woleli siedzieć cicho. Cody: Nie wierzę... my się męczymy, a Moreno nawet tego nie tknął! Kathy: Wredne, co nie? Cody: Nie mam zamiaru dać mu wygrać. Kathy: A chcesz przegrać? Cody: No nie... Zaraz po tym zdaniu zachodzi ich Chris Chris: Co gołąbeczki? Kathy: N..nic! Chris: Oto wasze drugie danie! Drugie danie wyglądało na jeszcze gorsze! Było porośnięte pleśnią. Wyglądało jakby kiedyś było to jabłko. Jednak niczym, poza wielkością jabłka nie przypominało. Było nieregularnego kształtu z białym dywanikiem Tyler: Co? Ty. Zanim Tyler zaczął to jeść od razu zwymiotował i odszedł od stołu. Cody: Jak ja mu teraz zazdroszczę! Kathy: Ja też... nie mam odwagi.. Moreno: Gotowe! Moreno już dawno "zjadł" całą swoją porcję. Koło niego Katie ze łzami w oczach próbowała przełknął to coś przypominającego jabłko Cody: Już! Kathy: Już prawie... już! Katie: Już! Chris: Aż czwórka?! No wiecie. To show robi się nudne, a Gwiazdy? Gwiazdą powodziło się gorzej. Zwymiotowali Vera i Arthur. Na polu bitwy u nich zostali tylko Philip, Ivan i Courtney 120px Courtney siedziała sama z brzegu stołu. Na drugim jego końcu siedzieli Philip i Ivan, którzy przesiedli się koło Courtney Courtney: Hej! Nie wydaje wam się dziwne to, że Moreno cały czas zjada wszystko najszybciej? Ivan: No. A Katie kończy najpóźniej... Philip: Nie myślicie chyba, że... Courtney: O tak... Courtney zerwała się na proste nogi i wskazała palcem na Moreno Courtney: Moreno oszukuje! Moreno również wstał i podszedł do Courtney Moreno: Czy ty coś insynuujesz? Courtney: O tak... Courtney chuchnęła Moreno w twarz, a on aż się odsunął. Moreno: O fu... co ty jadłaś?! Skunksa z polewą z potu? Courtney: Jadłam to co dali, a ty masz cały czas miętowy oddech... Moreno aż chwycił się za usta. Był wściekły z tego, że Courtney zdradziłz jego zasadzkę. Chciał jej zrobić modne betonowe buty, ale nie mógł Courtney: I co zrobisz z tym Chris? Moreno: Właśnie. Co z tym zrobisz Chris? Chris: Siadacie przy jednym stole! Katie, Cody i Kathy usiedli przy stole razem z Couetney, Ivanem i Philipem 120px 120px Chris podaje uczestnikom kolejne danie. Było ohydne! Były to coś jak stare, zepsute mięso. W dodatku surowe Ivan: Ty sobie kpisz?! Philip: Tak. Chcesz nas pozabijać? Chris: Ależ nie... Chris chowa trumny za krzaki Kathy: Chris. Naprawdę nas tym zabijesz... Katie: Odpuść nam... Chris podrapał się w głowę i stwierdził, ale narrator był wkurzony tym, że ciągle tylko komentuje więc przejął życie w swoje ręce i wylał Chrisowi wiadro wody na głowę Chris: Hej! Co to było. Dlaczego jestem mokry? Ivan: Należało mu się. Philip: O tak! Philip i Ivan zaczęli szydzić z Chrisa. W furii zrzucił jedzenie i podał coś gorszego. Sałatkę z żywych karaluchów. Courtney: Żywe?! Chris: Oczywiście. Bez taryfy ulgowej. Wszyscy zaczęli jeść przysmak Chrisa. Nie było to ani smaczne, ani szczególnie zdrowe. Wszyscy chcieli jednak wygrać. Ivan: Już! Kathy: Już! Courtney: Już! Cody, Moreno, Katie i Philip nie mieli tyle szczęścia. Wszyscy zwymiotowali tym samym odbierając sobie szansę na wygraną. Courtney: Ivan... została nam jedna ofiara do pokonania... Ivan: Z łatwością się jej pozbędziemy... Kathy: Tak właściwie, to gdzie poszła Heather... Courtney: I Venus. Nie zjadły nawet pierwszego dania... Chris: Zrezygnowały z udziału w zadaniu... i poszły. Kathy: Już są przyjaciółkami? Chris: To co... finał? To już się staje trochę nudne. Nie uważacie? Courtney: Tak od począ... Zanim Courtney zdołała dokończyć zdanie Chris podał Kathy, Courtney i Ivanowi jeszcze żywą i surową rybę Kathy: Upadłeś na mózg w dzieciństwie? Chris: Chyba nie, a co? Kathy: Oszalałeś? Mamy być jak zwierzęta. Chris: Możesz nie jeść ryby, ale twoja drużyna cię zabiję i wyeliminuje... (pokój zwierzeń)Kathy: Byłam między młotem, a kowadłem. W ogóle nie wiedziałam co mam zrobić. Kłóciło się to z wszystkimi moimi zasadami, ale co miałam zrobić... musiałam się przemóc... wszyscy zaczęli jeść to co podał im Chris. Od razu zwymiotował Ivan. Na polu bitwy zostały Courtney i Kathy. Obie nie czuły się najlepiej, ale obie czekały na reakcję rywalki. Żadna nie chciała się poddać jednak ostatecznie to Courtney zwymiotowała tym samym Kathy wygrała Kathy: Tak! Nareszcie! Courtney: Co?! Przegrałam... Kathy: Nareszcie... Drużyna Kathy podbiegła do niej i zaczęła ją ściskać. Chris: Gwiazdy! Widzimy się na dzisiejszej ceremonii! Załamane Gwiazdy wróciły do domku i zaczęły obmyślać strategię na eliminację. Dom Gwiazd 120px Brooke i Courtney siedzą obok siebie Brooke: Na kogo głosujesz? Courtney: Na Venus. Po tym jak uciekła z zadania nie mam co do tego najmniejszych wątpliwości... Brooke: Uda nam się? Courtney: Musi. Wszyscy jesteśmy dzisiaj narażeni na eliminację. Brooke: Tak. Nikt się nie wykazał. Może ty za to, że zdradziłaś kłamstwa Moreno... Courtney: Tak, ale jak go szybko nie wywalą to on mnie wywali... Brooke: Nie będzie tak źle... Tymczasem Lindsay, Arthur i Vera również obmyślali strategię Lindsay: Ja głosuję na Brdgette! Arthur: Dobry pomysł. Ona pierwsza odpadła w zadaniu. Vera: Dokładnie. Musimy ją dzisiaj wywalić... Lindsay: Tak! Arthur: Tak ogólnie to już nasza któraś z kolei eliminacja... Vera: Przez dwa odcinki wygrywaliśmy zadania... Arthur: A teraz to się zmieniło... Wszyscy po chwili poszli do amfiteatru, by dowiedzieć się, kto dzisiaj dostanie czerwoną gwiazdę i kto pojedzie do domu w wagoniku kopalnianym Ceremonia 120px Chris w niebieskim garniturze przyszedł na eliminację z ośmioma złotymi gwiazdami i jednym czerwonym krzyżykiem Chris: Witajcie na swojej drugiej eliminacji... znacie już reguły... Courtney: Musimy głosować. Osoba, która uzyska czerwony krzyżyk spakuje się i zasiądzie w wagoniku kopalnianym i pojedzie skocznią przegranych... nudy. Chris: Jak już Courtney tak dobrze wam to wytłumaczyła czas na głosowanie. Wszyscy chwycili w ręce panele do głosowania. Wszyscy po chwili już oddali głosy i czekali na werdykt Chrisa Chris: Mam już wyniki. Gwiazdy na pewno powędrują do Philipa! Very! Lindsay! Brooke! Chris rzuca Gwiazdy całej czwórce Brooke: Uff... zostaję. Lindsay: Ja też! Chris: Kolejna gwiazda wędruje do Arthura! Arthur łapię gwiazdę. '''Arthur:' Dzięki! Chris: Nie ma sprawy... Courtney. Dzisiaj też spokojnie... Chris rzuca Gwiazdę Courtney Courtney: Tak! Zostaję. Chris: O dziwo... Ivan. Łap! Ivan dostaję w głowę swoją gwiazdą Ivan: Dzięki! Bolało! Chris: Ależ nie ma za co... Bridgette i Veus zdenerwowane spojrzały się na siebie Bridgette: Co?! Głosowaliście na mnie? Venus: I na mnie? Chris: Jedna z was dzisiaj odpadnie... różnicą jednego głosu odpada dziś... Dramatyczna muzyka rozlega się po całym amfiteatrze. Ekran przedzielił się by ukazać obie twarze. Zarówno Bridgette jak i Venus były zdenerwowane... Chris: Venus! Do widzenia... Venus smutna wstała i poszła do skoczni. Wszyscy poszli za nią by się z nią pożegnać.. Skocznia Venus siedzi już w wagoniku. Wszyscy chcą się z nią pożegnać. Vera: Nie zasługiwałaś na to. Arthur: Tak. Jeszcze nie teraz... Venus: Proszę was. Uważajcie na tego Moreno! Dowiedziałam się o nim kilku ważnych rzeczy w czasie, gdy nie byłam na zadaniu. On współpracuje ze zdrajcą! Vera: Naprawdę? Z kim? Venus: Zdrajcą jeeeeeeeeee.... Chris popchnął wagonik i Venus zaczęła pędzić ku krawędzi. Po chwili wybiła się i wzbiła się w powietrze. Chwilę później zniknęła z horyzontu. Chris: I pozbyliśmy się pani pseudo gotki! Zostało już tylko 17 osób! Czy Gwiazdy teraz wygrają? Dowiecie się w kolejnym odcinku Stars vs. Losers! Koniec Kategoria:Odcinki Stars vs. Losers